The Blond's Lightning
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Naruto meninggalkan Konoha dan tinggal di Kumo, setelah Mizuki nyaris membunuhnya, dan dewan Konoha memberiya sanksi atas tindakannya. Bagaimana hal ini akan mengubah ninja favorit kita? Dan siapa yang akan membantu ninja pirang kita untuk m
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto meninggalkan Konoha dan tinggal di Kumo, setelah Mizuki nyaris membunuhnya, dan dewan Konoha memberiya sanksi atas tindakannya. Bagaimana hal ini akan mengubah ninja favorit kita? Dan siapa yang akan membantu ninja pirang kita untuk menjadi yang terbaik?

Warning: OOC, SmartNaru, StrongNaru, NiceRaikage, NiceKyuubi, FemKyuubi. Sisanya menyusul…

Proyek lain… mungkin bakal lama updatenya… jadi, tunggu aja ya… and I don't own Naruto! Get it!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

THE BLOND'S LIGHTNING

CHAPTER 1: A DAMNED FATE… OR A CHANCE TO CHANGE LIFE?

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan tatapan nanar. Seluruh tujuan hidupnya, satu-satunya keinginan terbesarnya, telah direnggut. Semua karena dia hanya berusaha melindunginya! Dia meninju dinding apartemen saat dia mengingat akan hal itu…

**Flashback…**

Dia berdiri di depan dewan Konoha. Dengan Mizuki yang babak belur dan tak sadarkan diri, dan gulungan jutsu terlarang di tangannya. Para anggota dewan kini sedang mencaci maki dirinya. Dia tidak memperdulikannya, sudah sejak lama dia telah belajar untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun yang dikatakan para orang brengsek di hadapannya.

Homura berdiri, sepertinya telah mengambil keputusan. "Naruto Uzumaki, keputusan dewan telah diambil. Karena pencurian yang telah kau lakukan, kami awalnya memberi keputusan mengusirmu dari desa ini… Namun, atas tindakanmu mengalahkan pengkhianat desa ini, kami memberi keringanan. Namun, tindakanmu telah menciptakan ketidakpercayaan kami… Kau akan dicopot dari status ninjamu, dan tidak diijinkan untuk menggunakan jutsu dan peralatan ninja. Kecuali, kau menanda tangani perjanjian untuk menjadi pasukan ANBU dibawah perintah Danzo. Serahkan gulungan dan ikat kepala, serta peralatan ninjamu."

Semua anggota dewan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Danzo terlihat sangat senang akan keputusan ini. Sandaime terlihat sangat kecewa. Naruto terdiam, tanpa menunjukkan apa-apa. Dia menyerahkan gulungan dan ikat kepala serta peralatan ninjanya di depan Sandaime.

**Flashback End.**

Naruto mendengus. Dia bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu setiap ninja yang mencoba membunuhnya adalah suruhan lelaki bernama Danzo itu. Dia kemudian memandang tiga gulungan yang dia sembunyikan sebelum datang ke kantor dewan. Dia memberi pandangan menghina pada ANBU yang berjaga di luar. 'Bodoh… Mereka pikir, aku bisa ditahan semudah ini… Mereka bahkan tidak dapat menemukan benda simpanaku…'

Dia memandang borgol yang melingkari kedua tangannya. Borgol itu dirancang menahan chakra pemakainya, sehingga tidak mampu mengeluarkan jutsu. 'Tapi, mereka tidak memikirkan tahanan yang mampu melepaskan diri tanpa menggunakan jutsu.' Dia mencari-cari dalam kegelapan, lalu menemukan apa yang dia cari. Sebuah kawat besi yang selalu menutupi pintunya, ulah penduduk desa, kini menjadi benda yang selalu dia pakai jika penduduk diam-diam mengganti kunci pintu apatemennya, atau jika penduduk menghancurkan kunci kamar apartemennya.

Dia mencongkel-congkel borgol itu. Lalu, dengan satu gerakan memutar, borgol itu lepas. Dia segera berkemas. Untungnya, dia sudah mempelajari cara memakai dan menggunakan gulungan penyimpan. Dia belajar tentang itu dari perpustakaan Konoha. Para penduduk itu menganggap dia terlalu idiot untuk belajar sesuatu dari perpustakaan itu. Dan perpustakaan Konoha diawasi langsung oleh Hokage, karena informasi yang berada di dalamnya cukup penting.

Dia menyimpan ketiga gulungan barunya, yang berisi salinan dari gulungan jutsu terlarang yang dia curi. Satu-satunya alasan dia pura-pura menyetujui permintaan Mizuki adalah demi melihat dan menyalin isi gulungan itu, karena dia tahu, cepat atau lambat dia akan terkena masalah, dan kemungkinan besar dia akan dihukum mati atau diusir. Dia mengecek perlengkapannya. 'Pakaian, check. Makanan, cukup… Peralatan ninja, lengkap. Gulungan jutsu… Yak, semua siap.'

Dia memberi Kode pada kage bunshin yang tadinya dia panggil sebelum menuju ruang rapat dewan untuk mengawasi apartemennya. Dia lalu memasang borgol di tangannya. Dia menyembunyikan chakranya, lalu mengendap-endap pergi. Dia nyaris tertawa saat dia sudah keluar, satu ANBU mengecek kage bunshinnya, dan melaporkan bahwa dia masih ada di kamarnya.

Dia beringsut pergi menuju gerbang. Dengan penjagaan pun, bukan hal yang sulit untuknya untuk keluar. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun yang dia miliki, dalam usahanya menghindari pengejarnya, kini membuahkan hasil memuaskan. Dia bahka telah belajar tentang kekkai pendeteksi yang selalu membuat dirinya ditemukan oleh para ninja yang dibayar untuk membunuhnya. Dia telah menemukan celah, dari pengamatannya pada para ANBU.

Dia merapal beberapa segel, lalu bergerak perlahan melewati kekkai itu. Setelah benar-benar keluar dari desa, dia pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju perbatasan Negara Hi. Berkat staminanya yang luar biasa, bahkan ANBU sekalipun tak mampu berlari selama dirinya dengan kecepatan yang dia keluarkan. Sebelum fajar tiba, dia sudah keluar dari Negara Hi. Dia kemudian menemukan gubuk yang ditinggalkan di pegunungan terjal. Dia meletakkan bawaannya, lalu tertidur pulas.

**Alam bawah sadar Naruto.**

Naruto terbangun karena merasakan sensasi dingin di kulitnya. Dia membuka matanya, memandang sekeliling, lalu bangkit dengan shock. "Dimana ini! Apa para ANBU itu berhasil menemukanku, lalu memenjarakanku disini?" dia memandang lorong yang tergenang air itu. Tempat itu seperti saluran air, atau ruang bawah tanah yang ditinggalkan dan dibanjiri air.

Terdengar suara tawa menggema. Naruto segera bersiaga dan memandang sekeliling. "Siapa disana! Keluar!" Raungnya.

"**Khukhukhu… kemarilah, nak… Aku disini…" **Suara itu menjawab. Naruto, akhirnya berjalan menuju asal suara itu. Dia akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah penjara raksasa. **"Selamat datang, nak." **Seekor rubah raksasa di dalam penjara itu menyapanya. Ekornya melambai-lambai santai. Dia menatap Naruto dari mata merahnya yang berpupil menyempit itu.

Naruto menarik kunainya. "Siapa kau? Dimana ini? Apa aku tertangkap oleh Konoha?" Dia berkata. Rubah itu terkikik.

"**Tenanglah, bocah… Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu satu-persatu. Aku adalah Kyuubi No Youko, yang terkuat dari para siluman. Kau tidak tertangkap oleh Konoha. Bahkan, para ninja bodoh itu mungkin masih mengira bunshinmu adalah dirimu. Yah, kau mengirim chakra yang cukup untuk membuat bunshinmu bertahan hingga 3 hari lagi… Dan disini, adalah di dalam pikiranmu, nak. Setidaknya, dalam alam bawah sadarmu…" **Jawab Kyuubi. Naruto terdiam sejenak.

Dia lalu menatap Kyuubi. Sang Bijuu mengira dia akan memandang dengan takut atau murka. Tapi, dia hanya menatapnya dengan seksama. Dia akhirnya berbicara. "Kau… Tidak semengerikan yang dikatakan di buku…" Kyuubi tertawa mendengarnya.

"**Itu hanya penjelasan Hiperbola, nak. Para makhluk lemah itu terlalu takut melihatku, dan para pengarang buku laknat itu percaya saja pada cerita yang dibesar-besarkan itu… Aku memang kuat, sangat kuat… Tapi butuh lebih dari raungan dan sabetan satu ekorku untuk menghancurkan gunung dan menciptakan tsunami, nak," **jelas Bijuu itu. Dia lalu merunduk hingga sejajar dengan Naruto. **"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara dengan level yang sama? Tapi aku butuh ijinmu untuk memakai chakraku." **

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, namun mengangguk. Kyuubi merapal segel, lalu mengeluarkan chakranya. Ledakan asap besar membutakan Naruto sesaat. Setelah aap menghilang, dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah cerah. Dia mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dengan motif api. Kimono itu memiliki bawahan pendek, memperlihatkan pahanya. Kulitnya putih dan halus. Naruto sampai harus memalingkan wajahnya untuk berhenti melihati kakinya. Dia mengenakan celana hitam ketat di balik Kimononya.

Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata merah gadis itu. "Ka-kau Kyuubi?" Katanya terbata-bata. Gadis itu tertawa.

Suaranya tidak berat dan dalam seperti sebelumnya, tapi lembut dan halus. Tawanya berderai, seperti lonceng. "Ya, bocah. Kau bisa panggil aku Momiji." Jawab Momiji, seraya mengatur rambut sebahunya dengan jepit berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Naruto kini shock dan terdiam sesaat. Dia lalu menghela napas. "Aku sudah mengira akan bertemu dengan lelaki seram atau wanita dewasa dengan aura mengerikan… Tapi, kau…" Dia tak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Terlihat kurang berbahaya? Aku mungkin pemimpin seluruh siluman, tapi itu tidak membuatku harus terlihat mengintimidasi setiap saat. Lagipula, umur siluman itu panjang… Jadi, walau aku jauh lebih tua darimu, pertumbuhan fisikku tidak berubah banyak. Dan aku memang masih muda." Jawab Momiji. Dia kini menciptakan kursi untuknya dan Naruto. Dia duduk dan menginsyaratkan Naruto untuk duduk juga.

"Tapi, bukankah kau semestinya yang paling tua? Mengingat bahwa kau adalah yang terkuat di antara para siluman…" Kata Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuubi yang melegenda itu masih muda, dari wajahnya, seumuran dengannya.

Momiji mendengus. "Kyuubi hanyalah gelar, bocah. Sama seperti gelar Kage. Dan lagi, semua siluman dibagi dalam klan-klan, seperti klan ninjamu. Sembilan klan besar, menyatukan seluruh siluman dalam Sembilan Persatuan. Lalu, para pimpinan mereka diberi gelar Bijuu, mulai dari Ichibi hingga Kyuubi. Aku sendiri, menerima gelar Kyuubi ini dari kakek tua pendiri persatuan kesembilan, Kyuubi yang pertama." Jelasnya.

Naruto mencerna penjelasan itu. 'Benar juga… Jadi, semua berdasarkan kemampuan, bukan umur… Seperti Yondaime…' "Jadi, kau berasal dari salah satu klan dalam persatuan itu, lalu dipilih menjadi Kyuubi?"

Momiji tersenyum. "Kau benar… Tapi, pemilihan ketua persatuan berdasarkan kekuatan dan kemampuan individu. Kakek tua Yama, Kyuubi pertama, adalah Youko yang melegenda sebagai yang tak terkalahkan selama lebih dari 1200 tahun. Karena itu, aku yang mampu mengalahkannya dihormati seluruh siluman. Waktu itu, pertumbuhanku masih setara anak umur sekitar 10 tahun dalam umur manusia…" Katanya dengan bangga.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia akhirnya angkat suara. "Kalau begitu, pertumbuhanmu jika disamakan dengan manusia sekitar berapa?" Dia membaca, bahwa Kyuubi berumur sekitar 400 tahun.

Momiji berpikir sejenak. "Umurku genap 450 tahun beberapa tahun lagi… Pertumbuhanku setara anak umur 11 tahun, sepertinya…" Jawabnya.

Naruto menenpuk keningnya sambil mengerang. "Dan mereka semua takut padamu… Kau bahkan baru jadi remaja…" Gumamnya.

Momiji mendengus. "Jangan sok tua, bocah. Aku masih lebih tua darimu, walau secara fisik aku lebih muda setahun darimu. Sudah, kesampingkan hal itu dulu. Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau mendengarkan permintaanku?" Katanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Oke… Katakan apa permintaanmu."

Momiji mendekati jeruji penjara besar itu. "Seperti yang kau lihat, segel ini memenjarakanku dalam tubuhmu, tanpa memberiku sedikitpun kesempatan untuk keluar. Aku tidak lagi memiliki dendam dengan para ninja menyedihkan itu. Aku sudah mempelajari segel ini, dan aku berhasil membuat sedikit penyesuaian…" Jelasnya.

Alis Naruto naik. Dia tahu bahwa segel yang memenjarakan Momiji dalam tubuhnya adalah segel yang rumit. "Lalu… Penyesuaian apa yang kau buat, Momiji?"

Momiji terlihat senang atas respon Naruto, menjelaskan. "Aku menciptakan sedikit pergeseran dalam segel ini. Aku akan masih berhubungan denganmu dan masih dibawah kekuasaanmu, tapi aku akan bisa keluar dari tubuhmu…" Melihat ekspresi bimbang Naruto, gadis itu segera menambahkan. "Tentu saja ada kompensasinya. Dan itu akan menguntungkanmu… Dan aku bersumpah atas nama gelar Kyuubi, akan mengajarkan semua kemampuan serta pengetahuanku padamu. Bagaimana? Kau setuju, kan? Aku membutuhkan persetujuanmu…"

Naruto memikirkan hal ini. "Kompensasi apa yang kau tawarkan? Lagipula, kenapa kau ingin sekali keluar dari tubuhku, sampai melakukan hal seperti ini?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu.

Momiji terkejut atas pertanyaan Naruto. "Err… A-alasanku pribadi, ta-tapi bukan hal yang buruk, kok!" Dia menjawab dengan wajah memerah. "La-lagipula kompensasinya akan menguntungkanmu. Untuk bisa keluar, aku harus merelakan sebagian chakraku. Kira-kira, sampai selevel Youko biasa. Tapi, aku hanya butuh waktu sekitar 2 minggu untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku seperti semula…

Sebaliknya, sisa chakra yang tertinggal, akan menjadi satu dengan chakramu. Tentu saja, butuh waktu untuk bisa sepenuhnya memakai kekuatan itu, tapi kesempatanmu cukup besar. Bayangkan, kapasitas chakra alamimu saja sudah besar. Lalu, dengan chakraku, kapasitas chakramu jadi berlipat ganda…" Kata Momiji.

Naruto memikirkan hal ini. "Tapi… bukankah akan jadi semakin sulit untuk mengendalikannya? Semakin besar kapasitas chakra seseorang, akan semakin sulit pengendaliannya, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Momiji tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sampai situ saja, Naruto. Aku sudah bilang akan memberika seluruh pengetahuan dan pengalaman padamu, kan? Pengetahuan memang harus diturunkan dengan pengajaran, tapi pengalamanku, termasuk cara mengendalikan chakraku, dapat diturunkan secara inatan dalam suatu ritual. Memang, kau tak akan langsung bisa secara sempurna mengendalikan chakramu… Tapi, setidaknya kau akan bisa memakainya, paling tidak sampai selevel Genin tingkat atas." Jelas rubah itu.

Naruto memikirkan hal ini. Dia sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan tinggi, kira-kira masuk dalam kelompok genin level menengah atas, namun dia masih susah payah untuk mengendalikan chakranya. Dia bahkan baru saja bisa menyembunyikan aura chakranya. "Baiklah… Aku setuju. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Momiji tersenyum lebar. "Oke, sekarang, keluarlah dari alam bawah sadarmu. Lalu, aku akan menginstruksikan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan." Katanya. Naruto memusatkan pikirannya, dan dia segera melayang pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu memandang sekeliling. 'Oke, apa yang harus kulakukan?' katanya dalam hati.

Momiji menjawabnya. "Aku akan memberikan gambaran kanji dalam kepalamu. Gunakan apapun yang kau temukan untuk menggambarnya." Naruto memandang sekeliling. Dia menemukan arang. Dia membersihkan sekitar ruangan itu.

Matanya menemukan sesuatu. 'Momiji, aku menemukan kerangka manusia. Ada senjata disebelahnya. Kau bisa melihatnya?' Tanya Naruto sambil memandangi kerangka itu.

Momiji melihat lewat mata Naruto. "Coba kau perlihatkan tulang pinggulnya," Naruto mengangkat alisnya, namun melakukan apa yang disuruh. "Oke, pindahkan kerangka wanita itu ke tengah rangakaian segel setelah kau selesai menggambar. Kita akan menggunakannya sebagai medium." Kata Momiji

Naruto terkejut 'Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu dia adalah wanita?' Tanya Naruto.

Momiji tertawa kecil. "Tulang pinggulnya. Wanita punya tulang pinggul lebih besar dari laki-laki, karena rongga tulang pinggulnya lebih lebar. Kau tahu, untuk melahirkan… Tadinya aku akan memakai darahmu saja, tapi hasilnya akan lebih bagus dengan kerangka itu. Sudah, cepat lakukan." Katanya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, lalu memulai pekerjaannya. Seperti yang diminta, dia meletakkan kerangka itu di tengah lingkaran rangkaian kanji itu. 'Lalu, apa lagi?'

Momiji mengangguk-angguk. "Ini agak sedikit sakit. Keluarkan darahmu, kira-kira sekitar satu gelas. Lalu, tebarkan di atas kerangka itu. Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu nanti." Kata Momiji.

Naruto mengambil wadah dan kunai. Dia merobek lengannya, membiarkan darah mengalir ke wadah itu. Seperti keajaiban, setelah mencapai jumlah yang dibutuhkan, lukanya berhenti mengeluarkan darah dan menutup. Dalam beberapa saat saja, lengannya sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala. Dia lalu menebarkannya ke kerangka itu.

Dikepalanya, muncul rangkaian segel. 'Aku akan mulai, kau siap?' Tanya Naruto.

Momiji tersenyum. "Tak pernah lebih siap dari ini. Ayo kita mulai." Jawabnya.

Mereka berdua merapal rangkaaia segel itu bersama. "Demonic Art! Dark avatar form!" Dari kerangka itu muncul chakra merah yang menutupinya. Seluruh rangakain kanji melayang bersama kerangka, menyelimutinya. Naruto pun merasakan chakra merah menyelimutinya.

Momiji berteriak. "Tahan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, pertahankan jutsunya!" Naruto kemudian merasakan tubuhnya seperti dicabik-cabik. Dia menggeram, berusaha tetap focus. Lalu, dengan energi besar yang membuatnya serasa dirobek jadi 2, cahaya terang menyelimuti dia dan kerangka itu. Suara sayup-sayup Momiji terdengar. "Akhirnya selesai… Sudah selesai, Naruto." Naruto pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

**15 menit kemudian…**

Naruto terbangun dengan sensasi yang beda. Dia merasa seperti telah beristirahat cukup dan merasa sangat bugar. Dia membuka matanya, memandang sekeliling. matanya bertemu dengan sosok wanita di hadapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, punggungnya yang tidak dilapisi selembar kain pun. Dia menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya degan selimut kumal yang tadi menutupi kerangka itu. Kemudian, wanita itu menengok.

Momiji tersenyum. "Hai, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Aku kira kau akan tetap begitu hingga nanti siang," Katanya sambil menghampiri Naruto. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya. Momiji bingung sesaat, lalu memerah. "O-ooohh… Sebentar…" Naruto merasakan aura chakra. Setelah aura chakra hilang, dia menengok. Momiji telah memakai baju yang sama dengan yang dipakainya dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto. Selimut yang tadi dipakainya hilang. "kami bisa merubah apapun yang ada di depan kami, asal perubahannya masih sama jenisnya dengan sebelumnya. Dari kain, menjadi pakaian."

Naruto bengkit, dan merasakan perubahan dari dirinya. Dia menjadi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Dia menengok pada Momiji. "Hei, aku merasa aku lebih tinggi…" Katanya. Dia kemudian merasakan rambutnya lebih panjang. Dia shock saat melihatnya. Rambutnya yang jadi sebahu itu berwarna pirang kemerahan. Dia segera memandang Momiji dengan ekspresi aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Momiji?"

Momiji mendengus. "Aku memang yang membuatmu lebih tinggi, tapi panjang dan warna rambutmu tak ada hubungannya. Kemungkinan, saat ritual itu terjadi, Kromosom inferior dalam genmu menguat. Mungkin salah satu dari orang tuamu memiliki rambut merah, sementara yang satunya memiliki rambut pirang. Soal panjangnya… Mungkin akibat ritual itu." Kata Momiji.

Naruto memandang refleksi dirinya dari kaca jendela rumah yang ditinggalkan itu. "Hmm… Ini bagus. Aku tak perlu melakukan henge untuk berubah. Lihat, tanda seperti kumis rubah di pipiku hilang." Katanya.

Momiji mengangguk, sambil memperhatikan pedang dan sepasang Kodachi yang ditemukan oleh Naruto di sebelah kerangka tadi. "Itu tanda Jinchuriki-mu. Secara teknis, sebenarnya kau bukan lagi Jinchuriki," Dia melempar katana itu kepada Naruto. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara memakai pedang. Aku akan memakai Kodachi ini. Ayo berkemas, kita harus segera pergi. Ritual ini mestinya menarik perhatian sekitar." Lanjutnya.

Naruto akan menyimpan pedangnya di gulungan, saat Momiji mendekatinya. Dia merapal beberapa segel. Dia kini tidak lagi mengenakan jumpsuit oranye. Kini dia memakai kaus ketat lengan panjang yang tebal berwarna biru tua, celana Shinobi standar, sepatu boot ninja, dan jubah berwarna senada dengan bajunya yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke lutut. Dia kini juga memakai ikat pinggang kulit dengan penyangga pedang di sisi kirinya. (A/N: kayak iket pinggang Hajime Saito di Rurouni Kenshin)

"Aku juga sudah mengganti semua baju dalam gulungan itu. Pasang pedangmu." Kata Momiji.

Naruto menaruh pedangnya di penyangga pedangnya. "Kita akan kemana, Momiji?"

Momiji terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia angkat suara. "Kita akan menuju pegunungan di Negara Rai. Disana banyak sekali binatang dengan aura chakra besar. Semestinya itu cukup untuk menutupi aura chakra kita. Aku akan melatihmu disana, kau juga akan berlatih isi salinan gulungan terlarang itu. Setelah kita selesai, kita akan mencoba jadi pembunuh bayaran. Atau kalau bisa, Shinobi." Jelasnya.

Naruto terlihat bimbang. "Aku… Tak ingin terlibat dalam urusan Shinobi lagi…" Katanya.

Momiji menghela napas. "Setidaknya, kita harus beraliansi dengan salah satu desa ninja. Kau tahu statusmu adalah Nuke-nin, kan?" Kata gadis itu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kudengar, Kumo akan menerima siapapun, asal mereka mau bekerja sama… Kita lihat saja nanti." Katanya. Momiji mengangguk. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju Kumo. Mereka melewati Suna untuk mengisi perbekalan, lalu berlari selama tiga hari non-stop menuju bagian utara Negara Rai, di dekat areal terlarang Desa Kumo. Naruto pun segera memulai pelatihannya dengan Momiji.

**Konoha.**

Sandaime kini sedang dalam mood terburuknya. Setelah kalah dalam pertemuan dewan untuk menentukan nasib Naruto, kini dia harus berpisah dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucu sendiri itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa mentolerir tindakan dewan lebih dari ini.

Para dewan kini menatapnya. Danzo angkat suara. "Hokage-sama, kita harus segera mengumumkan status Nuke-nin Naruto Uzumaki. Dia akan dijadikan criminal tingkat A. Kepalanya akan dihargai 50.000.000 Ryo." Semua anggota dewan menyetujuinya. Beberapa menyeringai lebar.

Sandaime menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan menyetujui itu," Semua anggota dewan langsung ribut. Sandaime memukul mejanya dan mengirim aura membunuh kental. Semua anggota dewan dari sipil menggigil. "Karena, aku tidak mengijinkan keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki terakhir dijadikan buronan. Sudah terlalu banyak jasa orang tuanya, juga generasi sebelumnya, bagi kita." Semua orang terdiam mendengar itu.

Salah seorang anggota sipil bermarga Haruno angkat suara. "Hokage-sama, apa saya tidak salah dengar? Bocah monster itu anak Kushina Uzumaki dan Yondaime-sama?" Dia berbicara dengan nada tidak sopan, seakan lelaki di hadapannya orang tua pikun.

Hiruzen menghela napas. Dia menunjukkan tiga sampel rambut. "Setiap Shinobi, dari murid akademi hingga Kage, mengisi data lengkap identitas mereka, dan menyerahkan sampel DNA mereka, agar saat mereka mendapat misi dan terbunuh, atau mengalami kematian dalam penyerangan dan peperangan hingga tak dapat dikenali, anggota forensik dapat mengetahui identitas mereka lewat tes DNA. Ini milik Kushina, Minato dan Naruto. ANBU! Bawa ini ke rumah sakit dan teliti!" Kata Sarutobi. ANBU kepercayaan mereka sendiri, ANBU Inu, yang membawa sampel itu pergi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ANBU Inu kembali dengan laporan medis. Dia segera membaca hasilnya. "Hasil Tes DNA. Ahli DNA mencocokkan kromosom dari sampel A, milik Minato Namikaze, sampel B, milik Kushina Uzumaki, dengan Sampel C, milik Naruto Uzumaki. Ketiga sampel telah dipastikan 100% adalah milik dari ketiga nama diatas. Hasilnya: Dengan kecocokan 99,88%, Naruto Uzumaki adalah anak sah dari Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze. Bersamaan dengan itu, saya juga menemukan setifikat kelahiran atas nama Naruto Uzumaki, dengan nama Orang tua Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Sertifikat kelahiran itu kini ada dalam account kotak barang berharga milik Minato Namikaze di Bank Konoha." Kata ANBU Inu.

Hiruzen menerima laporan itu, sementara beberapa ANBU membagikan salinan laporan pada seluruh anggota dewan. Mereka membacanya, dan ekspresi anggota dewan sipil seperti melihat hantu. Hiashi Hyuuga tiba-tiba tertawa keras. "Kini aku punya alasan untuk menghukum para Hyuuga yang menerima perintah untuk menyerang anak itu. Para tetua itu mungkin akan kena serangan jantung…" Dia menyeringai lebar.

Inoichi menghela napas. "Ah… Aku akan sibuk sepertinya… Entah berapa banyak yang akan ditangkap atas kejahatan menyerang Namikaze muda itu… Bagaimana Usaha toko bungaku nanti…" Dia mendesah panjang.

Tsume tertawa keras. "Kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan Shikato, Inoichi! Kuromaru, kita mungkin akan memburu banyak orang!" Dia tertawa keras lagi. Anjing besar yang menemaninya menggeram rendah sebagai tanda setuju.

Shibi akhirnya angkat suara. "Hokage-sama, kenapa anda tidak memberi tahu tentang hal ini?" Semua memandang Hiruzen.

Hiruzen mendesah. "Kalian tahu, berapa banyak musuh Minato? Apalagi setelah kita memenangkan perang besar ninja ketiga. Dan lagi, sangat banyak orang yang menginginkan kemampuan alami untuk menyegel siluman milik Kushina. Untuk alasan itu, aku ingin merahasiakan ini dari semuanya, bahkan dari Naruto sendiri. Kalau tidak karena kalian menjatuhkan hukuman ini, aku akan memberi tahukan dirinya saat dia menjadi Genin, lalu mengumumkan ini pada semua orang pada saat dia diangkat menjadi Chuunin…" Katanya.

Para anggota dewan sipil menunduk malu. Mereka terdiam, tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa. Shikato menggaruk kepalanya. "Menyusahkan… Kalian tahu, apa yang lebih penting lagi? Kita telah kehilangan ninja yang sangat brilian…"

Shibi menaikkan alisnya. "Menurut Shino, dia hanya ninja biasa." Katanya.

Shikato menggeleng. "Tidak… Shikamaru menyadari, dia hanya berpura-pura bodoh. Lagipula, kenyataan bahwa dia bisa melepaskan diri dari borgol chakra, keluar dari apartemennya dengan menipu 8 ANBU, dan pergi dari desa ini tanpa bisa dideteksi oleh kekkai pendeteksi desa, sudah jadi bukti yang cukup kan? Menurutku, level kemampuan menyusupnya setara ANBU." Jelas Shikato.

Hiruzen menggeleng. "Kemampuan selvel itu setara Jiraiya saat dia jadi Chuunin. Kenyataan bahwa dia telah memiliki kemampuan setinggi itu tanpa pelatihan yang sesungguhnya menunjukkan kemampuannya." Kata Hiruzen.

"Itu selevel dengan Minato," Mereka menengok kearah asal suara itu. Jiraiya berdiri di pojok ruangan sidang. "Aku ingat saat dia masih muda, dia sering mengamati para ANBU, lalu dia menyusup keluar dan menyelematkan Kushina muda setelahnya. Itu adalah hasil dari daya observasi luar biasa dan kejeniusan tak terbatas. Mengingat bahwa Minato juga pernah melepaskan diri saat aku mengikatnya, saat dia akan memberi tahukan Tsunade-Hime bahwa aku akan megintipnya mandi, sama dengan Naruto saat kalian menahannya di apartemennya dengan borgol Chakra itu." Jelasnya.

Hiruzen menatapnya. "Jiraiya, kita gagal, kan? Kita gagal menjaga wasiat terakhir Minato…" Katanya. Dia mengalihkan padangannya kearah jendela.

Baik Jiraiya maupun para anggota dewan tak mampu menjawab.

**Pegunungan terlarang, Kumo. 6 bulan kemudian.**

Naruto kini tengah bermeditasi. Dia telah menyelesaikan latihannya dengan Momiji. Dia mengajari aliran pedang Kuno bernama Tsuki-Hime Ryuu. Sementara Momiji sendiri memakai Kodachi-Nitto Ryuu. Dia telah menguasai latihan jutsunya. Sebagian besar, sebenarnya. Ada dua jutsu yang masih belum dikuasai sepenuhnya. Hiraishin dan Rasengan. Tapi, kedua jutsu itu pun sudah 70% dikuasainya.

Latihan pengendalian Chakranya lah yang yang belum sebaik latihan lainnya. Dia baru dapat menguasai chakra selevel 4 ekor Kyuubi. Dia kini masih berusaha menaikkannya ke level 5 ekor. Momiji menghampirinya, memecahkannya dari konsentrasinya.

"Ayo, kita menuju Kumo. Latihanmu sudah cukup untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Selanjutnya, bisa kita lakukan sambil bekerja. Aku sudah bosan makan daging monster terus." Katanya.

Naruto menghela napas. Walau sudah 6 bulan tinggal bersamanya, tapi dia masih bingung akan beberapa hal tentang gadis itu. Seperti kenapa siluman terkuat di dunia itu membantunya, dan kenapa dia malah memutuskan tinggal bersamanya, padahal dia bisa kembali ke tempatnya lagi. Naruto sebenarnya tak keberatan jika dia ingin kembali.

Dia membereskan barang bawaannya, mengenakan topengnya, yang tanpa motif, dan menghancurkan semua tanda bahwa mereka pernah tinggal disana. Dia berlari bersama Momiji hingga menemukan jalan besar. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju Kumo. Mereka mendeteksi langkah kaki mengikuti mereka.

Tiba-tiba, dua lelaki menghadang mereka. Yang satu botak dan besar, yang satu lebih kecil dan berambut pendek. "Hehehe… Serahkan semua barangmu, juga gadis itu. Kami akan melepaskanmu hidup-hidup jika kau mengikuti keinginan kami…" Kata si botak itu, sambil memandang penuh nafsu pada Momiji.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tim ninja sedang mengikuti. Seorang Joonin wanita, pemimpin mereka memberi isyarat untuk diam. "Nona Yugito, apa rencana anda?" Kata salah satu Shinobi pada wanita bernama Yugito itu.

Yugito mendengus kecil. "Sepertinya tidak perlu. Lihat itu." Katanya. Para ninja itu melihat lagi kearah Naruto.

Naruto sedang mencekik lelaki botak itu. Dengan bunyi patah yang nyaring, lelaki botak itu tewas. Sementara, lelaki satunya telah dipenggal dengan kodachi Momiji. "Perampok gunungkah? Tapi tidak terlihat seperti perampok gunung…" Kata Naruto.

Momiji memungut buku yang terjatuh saat dia memenggal lelaki itu. "Lihat! Buku bingo…" Dia membuka halamannya. "Wah, mereka punya harga. Renji Sawada dan Hikaru Sawada. Buronan dari Iwa. Penjahat yang dikejar-kejar atas kejahatan memperkosa dan merampok, juga perdagangan manusia… Kepala mereka masing-masing berharga 1 juta ryo… Angkut mereka. Mereka seharga 2 juta ryo."

Naruto menggerutu, lalu membuka sebuah gulungan penyimpan kosong. Dia kemudian memasukkan mayat kedua lelaki itu dalam gulungan. "Jangan mengeluh. Kita harus segera terbiasa akan hal ini." Kata Momiji.

Mereka akan kembali menuju ke Kumo, saat satu tim inti ninja Kumo berdiri di hadapannya. 'Jangan beritahu nama aslimu.' Kata Momiji lewat komunikasi mental. Naruto memberi isyarat mengerti.

Pemimpin mereka maju. "Kalian berada di kawasan Desa Kumo. Aku adalah Yugito, orang yang ditugaskan untuk menghabisi dua orang yang kalian habisi tadi. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa nama kalian?" Yugito bertanya. Dia mengamati kedua orang itu. 'Dari pergerakan mereka, mereka adalah ninja… Tapi, mana ikat kepala mereka?'

Naruto maju. "Aku adalah Natsuki Uryuu, wanita disebelahku adalah Momiji Saotome. Kami bermaksud untuk beraliansi dengan Kumo, karena kami mendengar bahwa Kumo menerima siapapun yang ingin bekerja disana." Kata Naruto/Natsuki.

(A/N: mulai dari sini, kalo Naruto pake nama Natsuki, kecuali sama orang yang udah tahu identitas Naruto.)

Yugito mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, silakan ikut dengan kami." Dia berkata. Natsuki mengangguk. Dia kemudian mengikuti gerombolan ninja itu menuju Kumo. Kesan Natsuki saat melihat desa Kumo adalah, bahwa desa itu adalah desa ninja yang kuat. Para Kunoichi disana tidak seperti di Konoha. Mereka terlihat seperti para ninja sepenuhnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju gedung Raikage. Gedung itu ada di tebing landai. Mereka berlari melewati tangga batu menuju gedung itu. Setelah berjalan di lorong berliku, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruangan Raikage. "Tolong tunggu disini. Masuklah setelah dipersilakan." Yugito berkata. Dia dan timnya masuk ke dalam.

Momiji mencolek Naruto. "Hei, 'Natsuki'… Apa kau yakin? Mereka sepertinya akan senang menerimamu sebagai ninja…" Katanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita tak terikat." Jawabnya. Momiji mengangkat bahunya, lalu memandang sekeliling. Tidak berapa lama, seorang wanita berkulit gelap membuka pintu.

Dia mengangguk pada Natsuki dan Momiji. "Silahkan masuk. Raikage ingin bertemu dengan kalian." Natsuki mengangguk. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan Raikage. Naruto cukup terkejut melihat Raikage. Alih-alih lelaki tua seperti Sandaime, dia bertemu dengan lelaki paling berotot yang prnah ditemuinya. Dia sedang mengangkat lifter dengan banyak beban dengan satu tangan. Dari ukuran dan angkanya, sekitar 450 kilo.

Dari yang terlihat seperti berumur antara 30-40 an, dengan sedikit kerut di matanya. Dia mengenakan jubah kage tanpa baju, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Dia mengenakan celana Shinobi standar dan sepatu ninja standar. Rambutnya disisir rapi kebelakang. "Jadi kalian, 2 orang yang diceritakan oleh Yugito?" Katanya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam.

Natsuki mengangguk. "Perlihatkan wajahmu, dan berikan identitas kalian." Kata Raikage lagi.

Natsuki terdiam sesaat, lalu membuka topengnya. "Aku adalah Natsuki Uryuu. Wanita ini adalah partnerku, Momiji Saotome. Kami… nuke-nin. Aku mengenakan topeng agar tak ada yang megenaliku." Jawab Natsuki.

Raikage mengangguk-angguk, sementara wanita tadi, yang ternyata sekretaris Raikage, mencatat perkataan Natsuki. "Oke. Lalu, kalian ingin beraliansi dengan kami?" Natsuki mengangguk. "Beritahukan level kalian supaya kami dapat memberikan misi yang tepat." Lanjut Raikage.

Kali ini, Momiji yang menjawab. "Kami selevel Chuunin. Dia masih level menengah, aku setara Chuunin level atas." Jawabnya. Natsuki menghela napas.

Raikage berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah… Kalian akan kami masukkan dalam daftar aliansi kami. Setelah menerima pemberitahuan dari kami, kalian akan segera menerima misi. Kalian boleh pergi." Kata Raikage.

Natsuki mengangguk. Dia dan Momiji pun meninggalkan ruangan Raikage. Sekretaris Raikage terdiam sejenak. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Raikage-sama? Mereka sama sekali tidak jelas asal-usulnya…"

Raikage mengakat lifternya. Dia kembali melakukan squat dengan satu tangan. " Tidak apa-apa. Instingku mengatakan, mereka akan berguna untuk desa ini." Dia meneruskan squat sambil mengecek dokumen, sementara sang skretaris kembali ke tempatnya.

Yapz! Chapter 1 selesai!

Review please?

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	2. the fox, the cat and the bull

Summary: Naruto meninggalkan Konoha dan tinggal di Kumo, setelah Mizuki nyaris membunuhnya, dan dewan Konoha memberinya sanksi atas tindakannya. Bagaimana hal ini akan mengubah ninja favorit kita? Dan siapa yang akan membantu ninja pirang kita untuk menjadi yang terbaik?

Warning: OOC, SmartNaru, StrongNaru, NiceRaikage, NiceKyuubi, FemKyuubi. SasukeBashing. Sisanya menyusul…

Oke… Sekedar pemberitahuan, saya bakal pake sistem Bijuu ala Naruto, tapi dengan sedikit perubahan… Hachibi bakal jadi banteng aja, ga pake ekor gurita. Gobi bakal jadi kuda ato lumba-lumba aja, Oke! Chapter 2… Enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

THE BLOND'S LIGHTNING

CHAPTER 2: THE BULL, THE CAT, AND THE FOX

Natsuki dan Yugito baru saja menyelesaikan misi ke-3 hari ini. Mereka sedang mengetes para Genin untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin. Dia menemukan bahwa para Genin Kumo sangat rajin. 'Pantas saja Kumo disebut desa ninja paling tangguh… Degan jumlah hanya sepertiga dari Konoha, tapi mereka memiliki kualitas diatas rata-rata ninja Konoha…' Pikir Natsuki.

Yugito menyenggolnya. "Kenapa, kau khawatir dengan tunangan tersayangmu itu?" Tanyanya, dengan seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Natsuki mengerang pelan. Untung saja dia memakai topenganya, kalau tidak, Yugito akan melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

**2 minggu sebelumnya…**

Naruto kembali dari membeli makanan mentah. Dia dan Momiji memutuskan untuk membeli rumah dari uang yang mereka dapatkan dari kepala penjahat yang mereka dapat. Rumah kayu dua tingkat itu nyaman dan sesuai keinginan mereka. Bahkan mereka sama sekali merasa rugi telah mengeluarkan uang sebesar 650 ribu ryo untuk rumah itu. Sisanya, mereka tabung di bank Kumo.

Naruto membuka pintu rumah. "Aku pulang…" Katanya. Dia memandang sekeliling. dia lalu memandang jam dinding. 'Masih jam 06.30… Mana Momiji?' "Momiji? Kau dimana?" Dia menaruh barang yang di belinya di lemari es, lalu naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada.

Dia membuka pintunya, menemukan Momiji tengah merintih di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia segera menghampirinya. "Kenapa, Momiji? Apa yang-" Dia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena Momiji yang terlihat seperti kerasukan menerjangnya. Dia menarik Naruto ke atas tempat tidur, lalu menciumnya dengan ganas.

Setelah bercumbu selama 15 menit, Momiji mendapat kembali kesadarannya. Dia segera melepaskan Naruto. Dia akan segera berlari, namun genggaman kuat Naruto menahannya. Mereka saling memandang. "Inikah… alasanmu tetap bersamaku…?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Momiji duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kami, rubah, tidak mudah jatuh hati… Karena jika kami jatuh hati, kami akan terus bersama yang kami cintai…" Jawabnya. Wajahnya semerah rambutnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Lalu, dia berbicara. "Maaf… Aku sama sekali tidak sadar akan hal ini… Aku tidak mengerti… Tentang hal semacam ini… Maaf…" Katanya. Momiji menyentuh wajahnya, lalu mengangkatnya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Dia tersenyum lembut. "Siapapun pasti akan bingung pada awalnya, Naruto… Tak apa, aku akan mengajarimu…" Dia berkata, sambil membelai wajah Naruto. Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Lalu, mereka berciuman.

Perut Naruto berbunyi, membuat Momiji tertawa. "Oops. Ada yang lapar, sepertinya~. Ayo, kita makan…" Dia menarik lengan Naruto. Mereka pun berlari kecil menuruni tangga dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

**Flashback End.**

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk memperdalam hubungan mereka, dan memberi tahu bahwa mereka adalah tunangan pada yang lainnya. Natsuki mendesah. "Yugito-san, tolong alihkan dulu pembicaraan ini. Kita harus segera memberikan laporan ini pada Raikage-sama." Katanya. Yugito masih menyeringai lebar, namun menyudahi pembicaraan itu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju gedung Raikage. Momiji muncul dan menerjang Natsuki. "Na~tsu… Misinya sudah selesai?" Katanya dengan riang. Natsuki mendesah.

"Ya, kami sudah selesai… Kau sendiri? Bagaimana misimu di panti asuhan Kumo?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Momiji tertawa. "Mereka menggemaskan!" Dan dia mulai menceritakan tentang anak-anak itu. Tak berapa lama, mereka akhirnya samapi di tempat Raikage. Mereka mengetuk pintunya menunggu jawaban. Setelah mendapat jawaban, mereka masuk. Saat mereka masuk, pandangan mereka tertuju bukan pada Raikage.

Seorang lelaki berdiri di sebelah Raikage. Dia terlihat seperti versi muda dari Raikage. Yang membedakan adalah, dia memiliki tato tanduk di pipi kirinya, dan aura serta sikapnya yang santai. Yugito langsung menghambur kearah lelaki itu. "Paman Bee! Kapan kau turun dari gunung?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Saudariku tercinta, aku pulang kemarin senja, dari latihan penuh darah dan air mata…" Dia berkata dengan ritme-ritme yang aneh di telinga Natsuki. Dia lalu memandang Natsuki. "Siapakah dirimu, anak muda? Auramu bukan aura biasa, long horn pun langsung membara…" Lanjutnya.

Natsuki terdiam sejenak. 'Ini… Semacam rap?' katanya dalam Hati. "Aku adalah Natsuki Uryuu. Dia adalah Momiji Saotome. Kami beraliansi dengan Desa ini, tuan…"

Lelaki itu menepuk dadanya. "Killer Bee yang perkasa, anak muda. Adik dari Raikage yang melegenda, dan paman dari Yugito Nii yang luar biasa." Katanya.

'Ukh… Lelaki aneh dengan rap noraknya… Apa dia tak punya sense dalam seni?' Kata Momiji pada Natsuki. Natsuki memberinya pandangan mengkritik.

'Jangan bicara macam-macam… Dia adalah adik Raikage. Dan lagi, aku merasakan aura Bijuu dari dirinya.' Kata Natsuki.

'Aku tahu itu, Na~tsu… Aku hanya bingung, bagaimana Bijuunya bisa bertahan, dengan gaya aneh dan rap noraknya itu…' Balas Momiji.

Yugito menafsirkan pembicaraan ala telepati itu sebagai komunikasi lewat isyarat yang sering dirumorkan muncul pada pasangan yang sudah sangat dekat. Dia pun segera menarik lengan Bee. "Kyaa! Mereka sudah bisa saling mengerti tanpa harus bicara!" Soraknya.

Bee mengangguk-angguk. "Bukti bahwa hubungan mereka yang mesra." Katanya.

E, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Raikage menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu memukul meja. "Tenang! Kebetulan sekali kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu, Yugito, Natsuki dan Momiji-san. Aku baru saja akan memanggil orang untuk memanggil kalian…" Kata E.

Natsuki menaikkan alisnya. "Ada keperluan apa, Raikage-sama?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

E berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalian pasti mendengar rumor tentang Desa Kiri, kan?" Mereka mengangguk. "Sudah sejak lama, Desa Kiri, juga Negara Mizu menutup diri mereka dari hubungan dengan Negara dan desa lainnya. Itu semua disebabkan oleh pemerintahan Diktator yang dilancarkan Yondaime Mizukage mereka, hingga Kiri dikenal juga sebagai 'Hidden village of bloody mist'. Setelah Mizukage mereka menghilang, setelah mengamuk dan melepaskan Bijuunya, Desa Kiri berusaha memperbaiki diri mereka. Beberapa Ninja Buronan mereka pun ditarik kembali ke desa mereka dengan pengampunan penuh… Nah, Godaime Mizukage meminta bantuan kepada desa Kumo atas satu buronan. Namanya adalah Zabuza Momochi." Jelas E.

Yugito menaikkan alisnya. "Mizukage menginginkan 'The Mist Demon' kembali? Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya?" Tanyanya.

Killer Bee menggeleng. Dia lalu berbicara tanpa rap. "Walau dengan setumpuk rumor berbahaya tentangnya, dia tetaplah ninja yang loyal pada desanya. Namun, rezim terror Yondaime Mizukage telah membuat pemegang Kubikiri Honcho itu muak. Karena itulah, dia berusaha membunuh Mizukage. Dan lagi, nama 'Demon Mist' sendiri dia dapatkan lewat sistem seleksi ninja mengerikan yang diciptakan oleh sang Mizukage sendiri."

Natsuki mengangkat alisnya. "Apa tentang seleksi genin yang dilakukan lewat ajang saling bunuh itu? Aku pernah dengar saat sedang mengembara…" Katanya.

Bee mengangguk. "Dan beberapa peraturan yang diberikan pemimpin Seven Swordman Shinobi sebelumnya. Dia memerintahkan kepada seluruh anggota mereka untuk membunuh anggota tim yang ditugaskan dengan mereka, jika keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk lolos. Hanya Zabuza dan seorang lagi yang selalu lolos dari keadaan terjepit itu. Atas tindakan itulah, dia lalu menerima julukan 'Demon Mist', dan Kiri mendapat julukan 'Bloody Mist'." Jelasnya.

E mengangguk. "Saat ini, Kiri berusaha mengembalikan keadaan mereka seperti sebelum Yondaime mereka naik tahta. Ini cukup bagus sebagai perbaikan hubungan diplomatik dengan Kiri. Mereka meminta kita mengejar Zabuza dan mengusahakan agar dia kembali ke Kiri. Jika tidak bisa, atau dia sudah terlanjur mati, kita diminta membawa Kubikiri Honcho yang dia pegang saat ini." Jelas Raikage.

Killer Bee mengangguk-angguk. "Ini kesempatan bagus untuk melihat pedang pemenggal yang melegenda, satu dari 7 pedang luar biasa yang dimiliki Kirigakure…" Katanya dengan senang.

Yugito berpikir sejenak. "Setidaknya, butuh 2 tim inti untuk itu… Hanya Natsuki dan Momiji sendiri saja tidak cukup… Momochi Zabuza itu berbahaya." Katanya.

E mengangkat alisnya. "Bukan cuma mereka. Kau dan Bee akan pergi juga. Aku juga mengerahkan satu tim inti ANBU bersama kalian." Kata E.

Yugito memandang dengan shock. "Paman mengirim 2 Jinchuriki dalam pengejaran ini!" Dia lalu menutup mulutnya sambil memandang Natsuki dan Momiji. 'Gawat… Ini kan, rahasia level S…' Namun, alaih-alih shock, Natsuki dan Momiji tetap tenang, membuatnya penasaran. Akhirnya, dia tidak tahan lagi dan bertanya. "Ka-kalian sudah tahu tentang Aku dan Bee?"

E mendesah. "Bodoh… Tentu saja mereka belum tahu… Dan kini kamu malah memberi kepastian pada mereka…" Katanya. Yugito segera menutup mulutnya. Dia lalu menatap Natsuki. "Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kalian tutup mulut akan hal ini…" Gumamnya.

'Momiji, bagaimana ini?' Kata Naruto.

Momiji mendesah. 'Pikirkan sesuatu. Yugito-baka itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kita tidak terpengaruh dengan informasi itu… Gumpalan otot di hadapan kita ini tak akan membiarkan kita begitu saja.' Jawabnya dengan ketus.

Natsuki menghela napas. E kemudian berkata. "Dan Yugito, siapa bilang aku akan mengirim dua Jinchuriki? Aku mengirim tiga," Katanya. Momiji dan Natsuki langsung tegang mendengar itu. Yugito menatap E bingung. E menunjuk Natsuki. "Kau, adalah Jinchuriki, kan?"

Rahang Natsuki mengeras. Dia memandang tajam Raikage. Momiji menyenggolnya. 'Tenang, bodoh. Aku tidak merasakan gelagat buruk darinya.' Natsuki melemaskan tubuhnya.

Dia lalu menatap Raikage lagi. "Kau… Tahu dari mana?" Tanyanya. Yugito dan Bee Kini memandang dua lelaki di hadapan mereka dengan penuh perhatian. Jarang sekali ada yang tetap tenang dalam tatapan dengan aura berkuasa E.

E memberi sinyal lewat gerakan jarinya. Dua ninja muncul di hadapan Natsuki. "Kenalkan, mereka adalah pengawal pribadiku. Yang berkulit hitam bernama Darui, yang berkulit putih bernama Shi. Shi adalah ninja tipe sensor terbaik di desa Kumo. Dialah yang mengetahui tentang statusmu." Kata E.

Momiji mengerang pelan. "Kau sensor yang sangat baik… Kalau begitu, kau juga sudah tahu siapa aku?" Katanya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Shi mengangguk. "Kau adalah Bijuu yang seharusnya berada dalam tubuh Natsuki-san. Tapi… Entah kenapa kau berada di luar tubuh Natsuki tanpa membuat Natsuki kehilangan status Jinchuriki-nya. Dan kau sendiri tidak menunjukkan aura silumanmu." Katanya dengan tenang.

Momiji mengangguk-angguk. "Ada trik khususnya. Pokoknya, aku tak akan menimbulkan masalah, selama dia tidak mendapat masalah." Momiji menjawab dengan santai. Namun, para ninja Kumo terlihat tegang.

E memukul mejanya. "Tenang semua! Statusmu itu seperti pisau bermata ganda bagi kami…" Kata E sambil berpikir.

Natsuki menatap E bingung. "Memang kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Momiji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar… Keberadaan kita menjadi keuntungan bagi desa Kumo. Karena dengan 2 Jinchuriki saja, desa Kumo mampu menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan desa lainnya, tanpa harus menimbulkan pertumpahan darah. Tapi, status kita sebagai nuke-nin akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa Kumo mengumpulkan Jinchuriki, yang akan berlanjut pada tuduhan terbuka, bahkan peperangan." Kata Momiji.

E mengangguk setuju. "Dan lagi, akan jadi masalah dalam soal keamanan. Akan semakin banyak penusup yang berdatangan untuk menculik para Jinchuriki, sementara kami terpaksa membagi personel untuk menjaga Jinchuriki… Dan tentu saja, karena kalian berdua bukan anggota Shinobi Kumo, perlindungan atas kalian akan jauh lebih sedikit dari Yugito dan Bee. Dan kemungkinan beberapa anggota dewan ninja Kumo akan memerintah untuk mengawasi kalian." Lanjutnya.

Natsuki mengerang. "pergerakan kami akan dibatasi… Hebat, benar-benar hebat," Katanya sarkastik. 'Jadi, kita harus bagaimana, Momiji?'

Momiji mendesah pelan. 'Lelaki itu pasti punya beberapa rencana. Kita dengarkan saja dulu… Walau aku sudah punya gambaran apa yang akan ditawarkan olehnya.' Jawabnya.

E berdehem, lalu angkat suara. "Aku bisa mengusahakan sesuatu. Kalian akan tetap akan bisa bergerak bebas, namun kalian akan menjadi bagian dari Kumo. Kalian mau mendengarkan ideku?" Tanyanya. Natsuki dan Momiji saling pandang, lalu mengangguk. "Yang aku tawrkan, adalah status Tokubetsu Shinobi."

Seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu, minus Raikage dan sekretarisnya, Yui Yotsuki, terlihat bingung. "Yang aku tahu, adalah Tokubetsu Joonin (Joonin spesial). Apa itu Tokubetsu Shinobi?" Tanya Yugito.

E mengangguk. "Tokubetsu Joonin, adalah satuan satuan Joonin khusus yang memiliki keahlian luar biasa. Mereka memiliki pekerjaan khusus di dalam desa, tanpa melepas status dan pekerjaan umum mereka sebagai Joonin. Sebagai contoh, seluruh Ninja Medis level Joonin adalah Tokubetsu Joonin. Mereka juga mendapat tugas sebagai dokter di desa mereka, namun tetap mendapat misi dari desa.

Tokubetsu Shinobi, sebenarnya sudah ada sejak 30 tahun lalu… Namun, hanya satu desa ninja yang memberikan status itu. Dengan itu, seorang Shinobi dapat bergerak bebas keluar-masuk desa, namun tetap menjadi bagian dari desa itu sendiri. Dapat memilih sendiri misi yang diinginkan, dan bahkan menciptakan sendiri misi yang diinginkan, selama memiliki alasan dan bukit yang nyata." Jelas Raikage.

Yugito melongo mendengar hal itu. Dia tak percaya, bahwa ada jabatan Shinobi yang selonggar itu. Bee terdiam, memikirkan petunjuk tersembunyi yang diberikan kakaknya dari penjelasannya tersebut.

Natsuki pun ikut memikirkan hal yang sama. 'Momiji… Mungkinkah, yang dimaksud… 'mereka'?' Tanyanya pada Momiji.

Momiji mengangguk. 'Kemungkinan besar. Lagipula, mana ada selain Konoha yang memiliki mereka?' Sahutnya.

Natsuki berdehem. "Err… Raikage-sama? Maksud anda, Sannin Konoha?" Tanya lelaki itu pada E.

E mengangguk senang. "Kau benar, bocah. Para Sannin adalah Tokubetsu Shinobi. Orochimaru memang mengkhianati Konoha sehingga jadi buronan… Namun, Tsunade Namekuji yang menghilang, masih menjadi anggota Shinobi Konoha. Dia pergi dengan alasan 'melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari tenaga medis', dan tak pernah kembali selama 20 tahun terakhir ini." Katanya.

Bee mengangguk-angguk. "Dan Sannin satunya lagi, Jiraiya No GamaSenin, juga lebih sering berada di luar desa. Dia menciptakan jaringan mata-mata yang dikatakan sampai level yang berbahaya, hingga Iwa dan Kiri yang lama secara berkala menyisir seluruh desa dan negaranya untuk membersihkan jaringan mata-mata Jiraiya." Sahutnya.

Natsuki terdiam. Lalu, dia akhirnya angkat suara. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Lagipula, apa tugasku? Sannin mendapat status Tokubetsu mereka dengan tugas khusus. Jiraiya dengan tugas membentuk mata-mata, Orochimaru dengan tugas penelitian, dan Tsunade dengan tugas di bidang medis…" Kata Natsuki.

E menyeringai kecil. "Tugasmu, adalah untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan desa lainnya. Setidaknya, aku ingin kau bisa membuat Kumo menjalin kerja sama dengan dua desa ninja. Bagaimana?" Tanya Raikage.

Natsuki memikirkan hal ini. "Hmm… Bukan hal yang buruk… Baiklah. Aku setuju," Katanya. E terlihat senang. "Tapi… Kau bukanlah tipe yang akan memberikan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma. Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan, Raikage-sama?" katanya.

E mendengus senang. "Aku suka akan kemampuanmu menyingkap maksudku, bocah. Yang aku inginkan… Hanya tentang Bijuu-mu. Tentang jutsu yang kau gunakan, hingga keadaan 'bebas namun masih terikat' yang kau pegang bisa terjadi. Satu kekuatan Jinchuriki sudah sangat bagus. Apalagi jika Bijuu dan Jinchurikinya bisa dikirim dalam tugas yang berbeda, namun masih menghasilkan hasil yang sama." Katanya.

'Pintar… Dia tidak mengambil terlalu jauh hingga kita bisa menuntutnya, namun cukup untuk menguntungkannya… Rupanya, gelar kage yang dia gunakan bukan sekedar hiasan.' Kata Momiji kepada Natsuki.

'Jangan bicara sembarangan… Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?' Tanya Natsuki. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tatapan tajam Raikage.

'Ah, itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Kurasa, dia sendiri sudah mengira-kira Aku ini kyuubi. Dan lagi, teknik ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting bagi Yooko. Lagipula, jika tebakanku benar, Bijuu mereka adalah yang paling beradab. Berikan saja yang dia inginkan.' Kata Momiji.

Natsuki mendesah. "Oke. Tapi ini butuh penjelasan yang cukup panjang."

Mereka kini berada di sebuah aula besar. 'bekas barak medis darurat. Mungkin digunakan dalam perang.' Pikir Natsuki. Dihadapan mereka, Yugito dan Bee duduk di tengah lingkaran kanji yang ditulis oleh beberapa Shinobi Kumo. Bee sedang memainkan tengkorak yang akan menjadi media Bijuunya, sedangkan Yugito terlihat sedikit menjauhi tengkoraknya. "Natsuki, apa perlu menggunakan kerangka orang?" Tanya Yugito.

Momiji menjawabnya. "Akan lebih sulit dan menyakitkan jika tanpa media. Kalian para Shinobi yang kuat, namun rasa sakitnya mungkin agak terlalu berat, bahkan untuk kalian. Benar kan, Natsu?" Katanya. Natsuki merinding saat mengingat rasa sakit itu.

E memukul meja kecil di dekat mereka. "Berhenti mengeluh. Ayo kita mulai. Kalian siap?" Yugito dan Bee mengangguk. Mereka menuangkan darah mereka, lalu melakukan beberapa segel tangan.

Chakra Nibi dan Hachibi mulai mengalir dari luar tubuh mereka, dan menyelimuti media. "Kalian mungkin akan menutup telinga kalian." Kata Momiji pada para Shinobi, ANBU, yang membantu. Dan raungan pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Bahkan para ANBU harus menutup telinga mereka. Raungan Yugito membahana memenuhi ruangan, sementara Bee menggeram keras.

Setelah rangkaian kanji menghilang, dua sosok terlihat memegangi Yugito dan Bee yang roboh. Yang satu, seorang wanita berumur 30-an dengan rambut ungu muda selutut. Yang satu lagi, seorang pria besar berambut cokelat sebahu.

**10 menit kemudian…**

Bee membuka matanya. Dia mengerang rendah saat berdiri. "Akh… Kau semestinya memberi penjelasan yang lebih mendetil…" Katanya saat melihat Natsuki.

"Jangan mengeluh, Bee. Setidaknya itu tidak seburuk tanpa media." Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya berkata. Dia menengok. Tak jauh dari Raikage, seorang lelaki berdiri. Dia memiliki tubuh selevel dirinya dan kakaknya. Dia mengenakan Shikakuso ala Samurai, dan mengikat rambutnya dengan kuncir sederhana.

"Yoo… Hachibi. Kau memang tipe ronin seperti dugaanku." Kata Bee.

Hachibi mendengus. "Panggil saja Raizemon. Dan kau masih saja santai dalam segala hal," Katanya dengan seringai kecil. "Oh, kucing kecil itu sudah bangun." Lanjutnya.

Yugito terbangun dengan erangan keras. Lalu, dia mulai memberikan sumpah serapah pada Natsuki. "Mestinya kau memberi tahu akan sesakit itu! Dasar bocah sial!" Dia akan maju, namun seorang wanita menahannya.

"Nona muda, tenanglah. Momiji-san sudah memperingatkan. Berhenti mengeluh seperti kucing kecil." Kata wanita itu dengan tegas. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian ala miko, lengkap dengan kuncir dan tongkat pertapa.

Yugito mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. "Ka-kau Nibi? Nibi" Katanya shock.

Nibi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar menurunkan terlalu banyak sifat kucing padamu… Ya, aku Nibi No Nekomata. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Mimi." Katanya dengan senyum keibuan.

Yugito terdiam sejenak. "A-aku butuh duduk sebentar…" Katanya. Mimi membimbingnya ke tempat duduk.

Momiji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mi-neechan… kau menurunkan terlalu banyak sifat kucing padanya… Bocah itu benar-benar seperti kucing. Mood swing, gampang shock. Jangan-jangan dia juga fetish dengan matatabi (catnip)…" Katanya sambil minum sake yang diberikan oleh Shinobi Kumo.

Mimi hanya mendesah panjang, sambil mengusap-usap kepala Yugito. Raizemon mendengus. "Huh, kaulah yang paling gila. Bisa-bisanya kau berhubungan secara intim dengan Jinchuriki-mu. Dasar bocah puber." Katanya.

Momiji menatap tajam Raizemon. "Jangan menceramahiku, sapi potong. Aku yakin, kau tertangkap setelah mengikuti bau sake, lalu mabuk-mabukan sambil menakuti orang…" Sahutnya.

Raizemon melotot pada Momiji. "Kau… Bocah sial… Sini, biar kuajarkan tata karma dengan tinjuku." Katanya dengan marah. Mereka kini saling berhadapan, siap menyerang satu sama lain.

Momiji mendengus. "Oh, tolonglah… Memangnya tata karma macam apa yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh gumpalan otot dalam tengkorakmu itu? Setengah dari klan-mu bahkan masih seperti binatang liar." Sahutnya.

"CUKUP." Mimi menengahi. Dia memberikan tatapan yang biasa diberikan seorang ibu pada anak yang nakal. "Berhenti berkelahi SEKARANG JUGA." Katanya dengan tegas.

Momiji menggerutu pelan, namun meninggalkan Raizemon. Raizemon masih mempelototi Momiji. "Rai-san…" Kata Mimi memperingatkan. Raizemon mendengus, lalu pergi dan duduk di sudut. "Dasar… Tak bisakah kalian setidaknya berhenti saling mengejek dan berkelahi?" Kata Mimi sambil mendesah.

Natsuki berbisik pada Momiji. "Dia… Bertingkah seperti seorang ibu pada semua orang…" Momiji mengangguk.

"Mi-neechan adalah salah satu yang paling tua, selain Sanbi Genbu-Jiisan. Dan lagi, sebagian besar anggota klan Neko adalah anak Neechan. Jadi, dia terbiasa memperlakukan yang lebih muda darinya seperti anaknya sendiri." Jawab Momiji.

E berdehem, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Aku akan memberi waktu seminggu. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap. Tujuan pencarian kalian adalah Negara Nami. Sumber intelku mendapat informasi bahwa dia dan kawanannya menuju Nami untuk pekerjaan." Katanya, sebelum pergi.

Naruto kini sedang berlatih menyempurnakan Hiraishin. Dia mengerti, bahwa jutsu itu memerlukan darah sang pengguna yang dituliskan dalam gulungan khusus, seperti sebuah perjanjian kuchiyose. Sebenarnya, Hiraishin adalah pengaplikasian teknik summon sebagai alat transportasi. Dia telah menuliskan namanya pada gulungan yang didapatnya dari gulungan terlarang, bersama dengan dengan jutsu lainnya. Namun, yang menyukitkan adalah tahap kedua untuk mengaktifkan jutsu itu.

Dia harus memberikan chakra yang tepat pada kunai khusus yang bertuliskan rangkaian segel. Ditambah lagi, semakin jauh jangkaunannya, semakin terasa efek samping dari jutsu itu. Karena terasa seperti tertarik secara paksa ke dalam terowongan kecil yang penuh guncangan, dia sering kali merasa pusing, bahkan mual. Dia melempar kunai khususnya, lalu merapal satu segel.

THUD. BUAGH. BRUGH.

Dia kini terjatuh di bawah pohon. "Aduduh… Ukh, masih saja gagal…" Gumamnya. Alih-alih menagkap dan mendarat sempurna, dia malah menabrak pohon, lalu terjungkal. Dia menggerutu, lalu mencabut dan menyimpan kunai itu lagi. "Latihan Rasengan saja." Katanya. Dia sudah menguasai Rasengan, dan kini sedang mencoba menciptakan jutsu tingkat lanjutan dari Rasengan.

Dia sudah menciptakan Odama Rasengan, Rasengan dengan ukuran besar. Dia juga menciptakan ninpou: Rasengan Barrage. Intinya, dia menciptakan 200 klon dan menyerang musuh dengan 200 Rasengan. Dia kini memfokuskan chakranya. Rasengan dengan ukuran dua kali dirinya berada di telapak tangannya. "Cho Odama Rasengan, sukses." Katanya senang.

Momiji meloncat turun. "Aku sudah menyebar para rubah kecil. Sejauh ini tak ada tanda-tanda orang menuju kemari," Katanya. Dia lalu melihat Rasengan Naruto. "Dari pada memperbesar ukuran Rasengan itu, bagaimana jika kau menambahkan elemen di dalamnya?" Katanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tahu… Tapi bukan hal yang mudah. Ini jutsu level A ke atas. Lagipula, kupikir elemen yang harus kuberikan pada Rasengan ini haruslah telah kukuasai dengan sempurna. Dan lagi, aku tak tahu elemen apa yang cocok dengan jutsu ini…" Sahut Naruto.

Momiji melihat Cho Odama Rasengan itu. 'Sudah kuduga, jutsu ini diciptakan berdasarkan Bijuu Dama, walau tanpa di tembakkan… Pemadatan chakra yang yang diputar dalam jumlah, kecepatan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa.' "Bagaimana jika menggunakan Chakra angin? Itu elemen pertamamu kan…" Katanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Lalu, dia melepaskan Rasengan di tangannya, dan menciptakan Rasengan standar. Dengan tangan kirinya, dia menyalurkan chakra angin dalam Rasengan. Sebelum sempurna, Rasengan itu meledak, dan melempar Naruto. "Naruto!" Momiji menghampiri Naruto yang terkapar setelah menabrak pohon. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Naruto bangkit dengan senyum lebar. "Hehehe… Ternyata cocok. Aku hanya perlu memfokuskan chakra angin dengan lebih spesifik, hingga bisa masuk ke dalam Rasengan," Katanya. Lalu, dia menciptakan kage bunshin sebanyak 200 orang. "Ayo! Mari kita sempurnakan ini!" Para bunshin meraung dengan semangat.

Momiji tertawa kecil. 'Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil jika sedang begini.' Dia memanjat pohon tertinggi, lalu mengawasi Naruto dari kejauhan.

Done! Hehehe… Sori telat banget…

Review please?

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
